


you're a star

by hjsuwu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, but only at the end and in the summary, felix is bad, jisung dies, kinda romanticizing language tho, psycho felix, romanticizing, romanticizing at the end, take care, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjsuwu/pseuds/hjsuwu
Summary: I always thought his freckles looked like stars. Turns out he would do anything to actually be one himself.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	you're a star

**Author's Note:**

> TW
> 
> romanticizing language kinda??  
> violence!  
> major character death!
> 
> pls take care

The young korean boy screamed quietly while he looked at his former best friend.  
''N-no, please don't''

He hasn't even finished his sentence as he felt the cold metall against his pale temple and the small hand, making it's way through his greasy, long hair.

''Sungie~'', the slightly older one flinched at the sound of his name.  
He looked at Felix and watched as his vision got blurrier, felt how the water was mean enough to leave his eyes.

''F-felix-'' As soon as he spoke, pain went through his entire head and another warm liquid began dropping down his cheeks.  
Blood. He hit him.

''Who said your allowed to talk? Pathetic.''  
The mockery in his deep voice could hardly be ignored.  
Jisung cried even more.

He wanted to raise his voice, but the pain intimiated him.  
So he stayed silent, shutting his eyes tightly.

''Was nice knowing you, but now it's time to say bye bye Sungie'', he said nicely.

He looked up and only saw a smile in the other once face. No sign of mercy, pity. Nothing.  
Every spark of kindness was extinguished. Extinguished by how ambitious Felix was.  
He wanted to be the best.  
He'd do everything to achieve that.

''I love you Jisung'', he whispered in his ear.

A shot rang out, a scream, blood everywhere.

I always thought his freckles looked like stars. Turns out he would do anything to actually be one himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually hate this but i wanna upload everything i have to ao3 so uh  
> deal with it :((((((


End file.
